


Seeing Him in the Fade

by branwen lavellan (Revasnaslan)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, crossposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/branwen%20lavellan
Summary: Her dreams are plagued by images of him.





	Seeing Him in the Fade

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr on dec 03 2018.

Branwen thought she saw him sometimes, the hedge mage that left her in the dark when he had promised her so many answers. She saw him in her peripheral, but when she turned, he was always gone, as if he had never been there at all. It hurt more when she thought she saw him in the distance, but she could never get close him—he was always just out of her reach. There were times she was sure that the Fade was playing tricks on her, or that a demon was teasing her because it knew what she desired and wanted to lure her in so that it might possess her once her resolve broke. She knew he didn’t want to be found, if he had been there at all and it wasn’t just her imagination or the Fade shifting to show her what she wanted to see. Solas knew the Fade far better than she did, even if he had taught her a few tricks to help her navigate it before he had left. He could easily disappear without a trace—the Fade was very much his domain, after all.

After a while, she began to see the Wolf too. The trickster god. He Who Hunts Alone. Fen’Harel.

He acted much like Solas did at times. She’d only see him for a moment, before she’d turn and he was no longer there. Seeing the Dread Wolf in one’s dreams was a bad omen, or so she had been told by Keeper Deshanna. As the First of her clan, Branwen had been taught from very early in her apprenticeship how to defend herself and the clan from Fen’Harel and his influence. He stalked her dreams now, and she was sure it was because he could sense her pain, and was taking glee in waiting for her to break so that he could strike. But there were times where she’d turn around, and he was still there, staring at her with six blue-gray eyes. He would only stay for a moment, before turning and bolting away, disappearing back into the haze of the Fade. Sometimes though, she thought she saw his ears shift back, if only just, and he’d flinch as he turned away, as if he was pained.

And she would bolt awake, wondering if she was losing her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [revasnaslan](https://twitter.com/revasnaslan)


End file.
